


痛

by peobo



Category: movies - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peobo/pseuds/peobo





	痛

　　 骆天虹睡醒的时候，天已大亮。

　　他躺在床上偏头去看窗帘缝隙之间透出来的光，和光后面掩映着的密密麻麻小格子一样的楼房。

　　大约看了半刻钟，等到完全清醒后，就毫不留恋地从床上坐起来，去摸散落在床尾的衣服。

　　楼下很嘈杂，几个年轻人霸占了沙发围成一团正在笑闹，电视开着，正在播放一些无聊的广告，并没有人在看。

　　骆天虹的脾气其实很好，对自己人没得说，规矩也不多，只要不踩到底线，大部分时候都睁一只眼闭一只眼。所谓底线，无外乎就是忠信义三个字而已。

　　他们似乎是在讨论什么东西，时不时就发出起哄的声音，是年轻人所特有的鲜活。

　　自认为不是毛头小子的骆天虹从沙发后面走过，去拿桌子上阿亨给他买的牛奶，侧过头大致看了一眼，就知道他们在笑什么了。

　　色情杂志。

　　他对这种东西一向没有兴趣，也基本上不参与，忠信义的双花红棍，只对砍人有格外的偏好。

　　但不是一般的色情杂志，翻到的那页正好是一张跨页大图，上面是一个被绑起来的大胸肌肉男，浑身涂了油一样光亮，双手缚在身后，胸部高高挺起，两个乳头上戴着闪闪发亮的乳钉，露出似痛苦似快活的表情。

　　“哇，还挺性感的，”拿书的那个人说，“是吧，亨哥？”

　　阿亨靠在沙发上，看着图上男人的胸，像是想到了什么，略微点了点头表示赞同。

　　“你们口味真的很重诶，该不会是那个吧？”

　　“放屁啦，我还是更喜欢大胸辣妹。”

　　又开始闹起来。

　　原来喜欢这种的啊。

　　骆天虹默默想，咬着吸管拉开凳子坐下，这才发现大佬下楼的小弟们纷纷打招呼。

　　阿亨从人堆里冒出头来看他，走过来揽住他的肩：“别喝了，吃饭去。”

 

　　  
　　老旧的电风扇慢悠悠地转着，带出毫无作用的热风，凭空让人心烦意燥。

　　“亨哥，这是这个月的。”桌子对面的中年男性递过来一个鼓囊信封，局促地搓了搓手，“您大人有大量，我真的不是故意拖欠的。”

　　阿亨把叠在桌上的腿拿下来，手里的匕首往对方的手臂比划了两下：“再有下次，就让你选左边还是右边。”

　　中年男子吓得额头直冒冷汗，连声答应。

　　拿了钱带小弟出门泡吧，阿亨自己找了个卡座坐在一旁喝酒，这边的卡座带隔挡板，就听见旁边有人低声在说：“黑社会哦。”

　　“小声点，会被找麻烦的。”

　　“我下午做的那个好像也是干这个的。”

　　“真的？纹了青龙还是白虎啊？”

　　“不是纹身啦，是来打乳钉的。身材还挺好的，虽然看起来很杀马特，但是脸很可爱的样子，不那个打扮的话还以为是个乖仔。”

　　“黑社会还打乳钉啊？有情趣哦，你上手摸没？”

　　“我哪儿敢啊，手里都抱着那么大一把剑，很吓人的好不好。不过胸是很大啦。”

　　说话的两个人以为声音很小没人听得见，哪知道被旁边的阿亨一字不漏的听了个全场。

　　几乎是立刻就确定了说的是谁。

　　阿亨回忆了一下骆天虹衣柜里的一堆紧身低胸装，瞬间整个人都不好了。

　　搞什么啊这家伙。

 

　　  
　　其实骆天虹要在他自己身上开孔，在哪里开孔都不关阿亨的事，但自从知道这件事之后阿亨就坐不住了，第二天下午就找借口跑到了骆天虹的堂口，也不管人家到底在不在。

　　楼下有小弟在洗车，看到他来了规规矩矩喊了一声。

　　“天虹呢？”

　　“大佬在楼上。”小弟又提醒了一句，“今天心情不太好的样子。”

　　阿亨三步并作两步上了楼，输了密码进了房间。

　　屋子里一片昏暗，遮光窗帘拉得很死。

　　骆天虹躺在沙发上睡觉，脸向外歪着，手搭在肚子上，穿了一件几乎没见过的宽松背心，破天荒的没有把剑抱在怀里。

　　冷气开得很低，吹得阿亨起了一胳膊的鸡皮疙瘩，来的路上流的汗被冷风吹得半干不湿，黏腻的贴在身上，像是预示着他中了哪门子的邪。

　　好像莫名兴奋的大脑也被吹得清醒起来，无端懊恼。

　　跑来找骆天虹干嘛啊。

　　听说你打了乳钉？

　　给我看看你的乳头？

　　才不是。没有那种想法。只是有点在意。无论如何都很尴尬。

　　况且，也太像性骚扰了。就算性骚扰，也应该对着追他的一群女人才对，对着骆天虹算什么。

　　阿亨动了动穿着夹脚拖的脚趾，打算趁着骆天虹还在睡先原样退回。可惜小腿不小心碰掉了茶几上的塑料口袋，里面的东西“啪”的一声掉在了地上。声音很小，但房间里太安静了就格外明显。

　　第一反应是去看骆天虹醒没有。他睡得很熟，连眼皮都没有动一下。不要问为什么这么暗的光线还能看清楚。

　　阿亨弯腰把地上的东西捡起来，趁着微弱的光看到是一盒已经开封的消炎药和还没有开封的外用软膏。

　　心不在焉地把东西放回茶几，自觉开了电视摁到静音，盘腿坐在单人沙发上打机。骆天虹还是没醒。

　　太能睡了吧。一边捏着手柄一边神游太空，游戏角色被暴打了三百个来回，不负众望的很快就game over了。

　　好无聊。

　　阿亨扭过头去看，骆天虹蓝色的刘海搭在眉骨上，嘴巴微微张着，最近去龙哥那里吃饭的次数有点多，肉眼可见的脸圆了一圈，睡得像小孩子一样。

　　当然身材完全不像。

　　背心非常宽松，一点都不像他平时穿衣风格，垂坠感的布料随着侧着的身体滑向一边，露出大片肌肤。但眼神不自觉地去找和之前不一样的地方，只能注意到即使穿着衣服也被微微顶起来的两个小角，腋下空隙很大，如果再往下拉一点可能就会看清楚。

　　看清楚什么？阿亨来不及想。

　　“喂。”他虚张声势地喊了一声。

　　没有人理会。

　　阿亨把手柄扔到一边，走到骆天虹面前，再次开口。

　　“骆天虹。”像是在下最后通牒，不知道是给自己的还是给睡着的人的。

　　仍然没有回应。

　　忠信义的双花红棍为什么这么没有警惕心啊。

　　搞不懂。

　　然后就伸手去掀他的背心。

　　先露出来的是圆圆的肚脐，和躺着不太明显的腹肌，柔软光滑，像凝固的脂膏质地，散发着香甜气味和热度。

　　再往上就是目的地。

　　虽然已经预料到了看到的画面会很色情，但没想到会色情到这种程度。

　　像是草莓蛋糕上的草莓，是第一眼就会不自觉地被吸引过去的东西。

　　据某已经断了手的路人甲戏谑讨论过要穿什么罩杯的胸上面，两个小肉粒红肿，银色的针整个穿透，在左右结成两个圆球，让那两点红色看起来可怜兮兮，需要人抚摸安慰或者含在嘴里关切。

　　阿亨的喉结不由自主的上下滑动。

　　对上了骆天虹睁开了的眼。

　　“你在干嘛？”

　　语气很平静，没有生气，也没有找他的八面汉剑。情况大概不算坏，阿亨想，视线又移到裸露出来的乳粒上。

　　骆天虹顺着他的视线往下看，低头下巴抵在锁骨上，有些不满地皱起了眉，右手抓住了自己的乳肉挤起来观察状态。

　　情况太坏了。

　　“还是有点肿。”他如此下了结论。

　　阿亨退后两步，坐回旁边的单人沙发，欲盖弥彰地叠起了腿，仿佛这样能让自己看起来正经一点。

　　骆天虹顺势坐起来，掀开的背心就这样遮挡了所有春光。阿亨不甘心的直视他的胸部，仿佛想从中烧开两个洞。

　　大概是目光太过强烈，骆天虹又把背心撩了起来，挺起胸，大大方方的给唯一的观众欣赏。

　　但阿亨的手才抬起来骆天虹就阻止了他：“只能看不能摸。”

　　“我又没有想摸。”他讪讪的说，用最正义的言辞为自己辩驳以及掩饰失望，“我听说你打了乳钉，想看一下而已。”

　　骆天虹从鼻子里哼了一声，弯腰去找茶几柜子里的东西，豁开的领口遮挡不了任何视线，电视机的光照在他的胸上面闪闪发亮。

　　摸了半天翻出来一个小盒子，打开里面是各种各样像耳钉的金属饰品，阿亨知道那不是。

　　“你喜欢哪种？”骆天虹把盒子里十来对乳钉凑到他面前问。

　　“...干嘛要问我。”阿亨有些不自在，这种事情也太私密了吧。

　　骆天虹奇怪地看了他一眼：“那不然我去打这个做什么。”

　　阿亨花了3秒去理解这句话，里面隐藏的意思让他的大脑突然短路一样停止思考，心跳极速上升，仿佛要从胸腔里跳出来，脸红得像一个没有任何经验的处男。

　　见他不说话，骆天虹又露出了胸前两个罪恶的器官、夏娃的果实，偏过头无辜地说：“不喜欢吗？”

　　不喜欢...才怪。

　　阿亨强行把粘在他胸前的视线拔下来，不想回答这个问题。

　　“你吃药了吗？”

　　“吃了，但是那个还没涂。”骆天虹用下巴指了指茶几上的袋子。

　　“我帮你。”

　　骆天虹看他一眼，满脸都是狐疑，经不起死磨硬泡还是同意了。

　　阿亨在卫生间洗手，搓得皮都要掉一层才停。

　　骆天虹讨厌疼痛，不是怕，是讨厌。所以会用最干净利落的方式杀人，也尽量不会让自己受伤。

　　但是胸前退化的器官却像钝刀一样磨得他生疼，简直让他产生了像女人哺乳的错觉。

　　阿亨把软膏挤在手指上，去摸骆天虹的乳头，大约是发炎的缘故，整个乳晕都有些红肿凸起，像熟透了的石榴籽。手指上的触感比想象中更软，阿亨不敢用力去摁压，只能围绕挺立起来的乳尖轻轻画圈，把软膏均匀地涂上去，在乳孔的地方留下白色的小点。

　　软膏很凉，缓解了乳头上炙热的疼痛，骆天虹从喉咙里发出舒适的猫咪似的声音，直到阿亨的手指不再停留在乳晕上而是把整个乳肉都捏了起来。

　　阿亨不知道到底是骆天虹双手抓着衣服让他为所欲为的画面比较刺激还是耳边轻叹的呻吟比较刺激还是手中柔软的触感比较刺激。

　　“这边不痛。”骆天虹疑惑地说。

　　“万一这边也发炎了呢？”理直气壮。

　　于是任由他上下揉捏，把白色的软膏涂得到处都是。

　　“什么时候能好？”

　　“不知道，没有问。”

　　涂药的后果就是阿亨在卫生间又洗了很久的手。

　　

　　之后几乎每次见面都会关心一下进程，把骆天虹带到一边问他，今天涂药了吗。

　　如果说没有，就会单独出去半个小时。如果说有，阿亨就会很失望。骆天虹总结。

　　所以还是说没有吧。

　　骆天虹身体素质很好，差不多一个多月就痊愈了。虽然这还是阿亨强行说没有完全愈合多拖了好几天的结果。

　　阿亨把盒子里的乳钉都扔了，自己带了一对金色的最基础的款式，骆天虹暼了一眼，说没什么区别啊。

　　阿亨问要什么区别。只有他知道上面有自己的名字。

　　毕竟骆天虹是因为他才去打乳钉的，四舍五入这就是他的私人物品了。

 

　　


End file.
